Talk:Viridian Key
got a nymph shield today with some random augments: mp+7, int+1, mnd+1 Sidmow 20:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *also got nymph shield with mp+7, int+1, mnd+1. maybe there is a set list of augments for each item... or at least certain items from chest. snoxer 09:54, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Obtained a Corsette with the augments Accuracy +1, Evasion +2, and "Haste" +3. Front page says Haste's max is 2. This needs to be changed, but has anyone noticed it's in quotations? I wonder if it has a different meaning than what you normally find on other haste gear, such as Homam pieces with Haste+3% --JagerForrester 03:06, 23 April 2009 (UTC) After finishing the quest "Gatherer of Light II" even though you still have the 3 key items to get the Viridian Key, do you have to farm them again? Because when I tell the goblin i want the key I get a message that says: "Accepting the Viridian Key will trigger a time limit for the quest "Gatherer of Light", and when I select Yes to that, the gob says "Whoa, whoa! Slow down there bud. Gimme some time to sort out the stuff you just sold me, why don't ya?", and then I cannot get the key. Any ideas on this? Update: Came back to day and he gave me the key this time. My guess is it's a JP Midnight thing before you can get the key if you completed the quest before trying to get the key. Onetime - Seraph Server 18:55, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :The same thing was happening to me when I tried yesterday (wouldn't take the 3 key items after I'd finished the mission, even though I still had them all), but I went back today, and he accepted them. The whole thing is a little buggy right now, so you may want to try again, see if it works. --Siluvaine 17:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) It would seem futile to attempt to list every augment possibility, because anecdotally it can be almost anything. Anyone else in favor of moving/removing the pointless data should probably do so. --Ranzear 00:01, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :There's a clear pattern in the augments applied. For example, the Ram Mantle seems to get DEX, AGI, Acc, and RAcc augments; while a Swordbelt seems to get STR, VIT, hHP, and RAcc.-- 12:14, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Coloured Rocks When I opened the coffer I got a purple rock, also when I got this rock it was lightningday. I belive that the colour rocks you get will be based on the day of the week. -Crawlerbasher 15:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Opened chest with key on Darksday, got a white rock -MrBungle 17:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Question Does anyone know if you can still get the Viridian key after you get the Amber key? --ArwenUndomiel 20:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) **Yes, you can get the key, you just have to wait until after Japanese Midnight to talk to the goblin. If you don't wait, you will get a message saying he has to sort through what you just sold him, and you won't obtain it. You can also use both keys at the same time. Kresi February 20th, 2010 10:20 am EST Expansion Required? Is the A Crystalline Prophecy required to obtain the keys and Key Items to trade for the keys? Pometeme 01:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC)